


Still Me, Still You

by ohcrap



Series: Uncomplicated [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried??????, M/M, also Daichi and Suga are there, just a lil fluff, the boys are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrap/pseuds/ohcrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a lazy morning full of sunshine and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Me, Still You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (completed) fic ever hell yeah??? Please let me know what you think I would really appreciate it!!!

Warm rays of early sunshine kissed Oikawa Tooru’s heavy lids, beckoning him to greet the morning light and causing his blissful slumber to fade away like smoke in the wind. Still half in a sleepy haze, he rolled his body around so he was facing away from the window, wrapping the cozy down comforter tighter around his shoulders as he did so. The warmth that enveloped his body as he settled invited him to stay longer, to drift off into the lull of slumber once more.

Beside him, he could hear the even breathing of Iwa-chan, signaling that he was just as dead to the world as Oikawa was moments ago. Without even opening his eyes, Oikawa snuggled in closer to Iwa-chan’s chest, his hair rustling with every shallow breath his sleeping boyfriend took. As he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, Oikawa planted a light kiss to the area of skin that held Iwa-chan’s steady heartbeat. He let out a contented sigh when he felt Iwa-chan’s arms coil around him unconsciously, pressing him closer in response to their new proximity.

Oikawa basked in the joy that coursed through his veins, that made his heart flutter away in his chest like a nervous bird. With a faint smile playing on his lips, he felt himself slowly dip back into a peaceful sleep, overtaken by the warmth of the morning and his own simple bliss.

~

When he woke for the second time that morning, it was not the light behind his eyes that woke him but the gentle press of Iwa-chan’s lips on his cheeks.

“Iwa-chaaan~” Oikawa whined, voice groggy from misuse. “I’m sleeping.”

Another quick peck.

“Then wake up.” Was Iwa-chan’s gruff reply just before he brushed his lips over Oikawa’s, who leaned in to deepen it.

But Iwa-chan had already moved away and dropped down to his throat, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s pulse, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Oikawa shivered at the feeling as the feather light kisses continued until just behind his ear, a chuckle forming deep in his throat as Iwa-chan’s breath tickled his tender skin.

“Iwa-chan so kind in the morning~” Oikawa teased, but not wanting him to stop.

It wasn’t often when Iwa-chan outwardly displayed his affection for the setter. Unless he counted all the menial reminders like, ‘Your shoes are untied, dumbass’, or the more frequent, ‘Get a drink and take a break, Asskawa. You won’t do any good passing out on us’. So when Iwa-chan actually did, name calling aside, Oikawa did his best to savor it.

Closing his eyes, Oikawa let Iwa-chan’s lazy lips lull him into another type of dreamland, elation consuming him from his head to his toes. Outside, the faint sound of a dog barking snuck through the windows, where the light still cast a gentle glow onto the two oblivious on the bed. The dull drum of the city seemed far away to them both as their breathy laughs and the rustle of sheets filled the room. The stray car horns and low roar of engines nothing but background music to their own blissful morning.

Oikawa had lost track of time when a shrill ring sounded three times out in the kitchen.

Iwa-chan sighed into his neck and reluctantly pulled away.

“That must be our coffee.” He said gruffly, his eyes still tinged with sleep when he met Oikawa’s gaze.

Oikawa cocked his head to the right, raising an eyebrow. “When did you get up to make it?”

“I wanted to make sure we both got up on time today so I tried out the built in clock the coffee machine has."

“Why didn’t you just use your phone?”

“‘Cause you’d find some way to turn it off, like last time. And also because I thought it was cool that the coffee machine brewed your coffee for you if you get everything ready the night before.”

“Okaaay,” still not understanding, Oikawa pressed on, “but why, Iwa-chan? Today is our day off.” He sat up straighter, bringing Iwa-chan with him, and encircled his boyfriend’s neck with his arms.

“No classes, no work, no practice~” He sang, leaning into Iwa-chan with a smirk. “A perfect day to sit around and do nothing. Or rather this.” Oikawa brushed his lips over Iwa-chan’s, beckoning him with his eyes as he pulled away and leaned back down.

Iwa-chan stayed seated, perched over Oikawa’s lap. “Actually, I made plans. I asked Daichi if he and Suga wanted to do a Two-on-Two match today.” He shrugged, “I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

A mischievous smile lifted the corners of Oikawa’s mouth. “Iwa-chan so cruel. We’ll crush them.”

“I’m actually not that sure. Ever since we’ve all been on the same team, I can watch them more closely. From what I saw, they put a lot of faith in each other and have definitely grown as a unit since last year.”

“Mmm.” Oikawa consider this for a moment, his finger stroking his chin idly. “True. I also think that that Mr. Refreshing is starting to take on a Watari approach to things, attempting to make himself more useful, maybe.”

When Iwa-chan just stared at him blankly, he took it as a cue to elaborate. “Well, I will obviously be the team’s official setter--”

Iwa-chan scoffed “Don’t let your head get too big. Might break your neck.”

“I’m just being realistic, Iwa-chan! It’s only a matter of time.”

He simply rolled his eyes.

“Anyway! As I was saying,” Oikawa continued, “since I will _most likely_ be the team’s setter starting next year, Mr. Refreshing gotta find a new line of work.”

“So you think he is going to try to take the place of our current libero?” Iwa-chan questioned with a raised brow, still not convinced.

“Once our libero graduates, sure. And with that lithe little body of his, I’m confident our refreshing pal will make a fine replacement if he can pull it off.”

Iwa-chan contemplated Oikawa through squinted eyes, appearing to be debating something intently. After a few moments he finally dropped his eyes, mouth taunt in the corners as he suppressed a smirk.

“I don’t know,” Iwa-chan was full on smirking now, “He did pull through for Karasuno when Kageyama couldn’t--if you remember-- and that was before. Now, with all this extra training, I think he could give you a run for your money.”

“Then let him.”

Iwa-chan blanched. “What?”

“If he aims to better me, let him.” Any shred of the teasing atmosphere that still lingered in the room was swiftly whisked away with his remark.

“Oikawa-” Iwa-chan began, shaking his head, when he was cut off.

“ _From what I saw_ ,” Iwa-chan scrunched his nose at Oikawa’s poor imitation of his earlier words, “Mr. Refreshing is no genius. If he beat me it would be based on nothing but hard earned skill”, his face contorted as if he swallowed something sour at his next words, “not because of his _natural talent_.”

Sensing that Oikawa had more to say, Iwa-chan said nothing, just listened with patient interest.

Oikawa’s expression twisted even father, eyes darkening. “That’s what made me so angry with Tobio-chan. He didn’t even have to try to be better than me, he just was. _Geniuses_.”

Oikawa spit the word like a curse.

He was silent for a few short moments, still bitter over his old kohai despite everything, before starting again.

“But if Suga-chan ended up surpassing me, I’d have no choice but the honor that.” The dark cloud that had hovered over his face dispersed, replaced by an open and earnest expression. “Because he’d be just like me.”

Iwa-chan’s eye’s widened, jaw slightly slack. “Wow, I think I just gained the smallest sliver of respect for you. This is a first--you calmly talking about someone beating you out.”

“Well that’s because it won’t happen.”

“I take back what I said.”

“Rude!” Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows, gazing up at Iwa-chan with mild betrayal.

“So you think you’re unbeatable?” Iwa-chan’s voice oozed sarcasm.

“Unfortunately, it’s been proven that I am.” Though what he said held significant weight, he said it quite lightly. As if he were reciting the months in a year or that the sky was blue, just a fact that’s widely known.

Iwa-chan’s smug grin drooped into a concerned frown. He looked like he regretted his words, wanted to say something but could find anything worthy.

So instead of waiting for Iwa-chan to reply--he never was good with words when he tried too hard--Oikawa leaned back into him, wrapping his arms around the ace’s neck once more. Their gazes were only inches apart; one fond and playful, one concerned and thoughtful.

“You want to know what I do know, though?” Oikawa’s voice was just above a whisper.

“Hm?”

“I know we’re gonna win this match today.”

At that, Iwa-chan laughed. A quick, short burst. “Really.”

“Really.” The smile on Oikawa’s face was a rare one, pure and genuine.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m still me,” a quick brush of the lips, “and you’re still you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sigh i tried. also i'm bad at editing so sorry if anything is weird!!  
> oikaiwas.tumblr.com


End file.
